


Just Falling Short

by iknewaman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Group Project Work, M/M, Sexual Content, Whatever the university equivalent of a ‘team building exercise’ is, volleyball galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknewaman/pseuds/iknewaman
Summary: What’s worse than failing your final group project of the year and almost flunking out of your course? No, seriously. Guess.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 25
Kudos: 188





	Just Falling Short

**Author's Note:**

> I do not nor will I ever own Haikyuu!!

Hinata is practically vibrating out of his seat, his nervousness getting the better of him. He’s trying to listen to the teacher’s explanation, he really is, but his focus is going haywire. He doesn’t know where to aim his attention. At the teacher? At the student sat next to him? At the clock, his hands, the floor? He can feel a heavy sigh desperately wanting to claw out of his chest. God, this is the worst. He’s so embarrassed.

Hinata had flunked the group project he had been assigned. It was one of the last modules of his third year— second semester of the year, too— and even though he’d put in his best effort, he’d botched it. By some miracle Hinata has managed to pass all the previous years’ modules by the skin of his teeth, and it’s all thanks to his former group members helping raise his failing grade. This time, however, it seems the group wasn’t great enough to carry him. Hinata’s performance has jeopardised his entire university education and it’s freaking him the fuck out. He can’t drop the ball now, not when he’s so close to the finish line.

His group members had essentially roasted his research and contribution skills in their self-evaluation reports, and although they had reflected his dedication and hard work when tackling a subject he had no confidence in, he still ended up falling short of a passing grade. It was clear Hinata really had tried. This fellow sitting beside him, however, had not. This is the first time Hinata is seeing the elusive ‘Kageyama Tobio’ who was assigned to their group but never showed to a single meeting. He’s got a head of dark, silky hair and sharp eyes. He’s wearing baggy shorts and a black hoodie, a scowl gracing his features. A rather stern-looking guy, if Hinata had to say so. He can’t tell if that’s how Kageyama’s face always looks like or if it’s just his current expression. 

“So that’s how it is.” Mr. Takeda says kindly, finally reeling in Hinata’s attention. “Although you both failed, there is still a chance to redeem yourselves. For you to pass your sixth semester, I am offering extra credit work to make up for your failed group project. There are two options; one, you re-do the project during summer break and submit it by the beginning of August at the latest. Or two, you fail this semester and are forced to retake it.”

“Summer!” Hinata blurts out, startling the other two men. “I’ll work through the summer. I can’t retake the same semester. I just can’t.” If he did, he’d still be stuck on the very same module he flunked out of, but with the addition of all the other modules he had already passed. No, no, the only sensible option was to work throughout the summer.

“I…” Kageyama starts, and it's the first time the guy is speaking during the meeting. “Have a volleyball tournament this autumn. I need to practice for it.”

“Can’t you do work outside of your practice?” Hinata suggests.

Kageyama turns a vicious glare on Hinata who immediately straightens up in his seat. Clearly the guy didn’t like the idea, but he could have very well just used his words instead of instilling the fear of God into Hinata.

“Well, I unfortunately can’t do anything about that.” Mr. Takeda cuts in, steering the conversation back on topic. “I know usually sports students are given some leeway when it comes to their academic work, but those requests can only go so far.” He’s smiling, but there’s a certain edge to his tone. “Now, Hinata has chosen to make up for the credits he lost during the summer, but he unfortunately cannot do so on his own. My suggestion would be that you join him in re-doing the failed group project during the summer, and if you pass, you will both be able to proceed on to your seventh semester as planned.”

“The other group members,” Hinata interrupts. “Will their grades be determined outside of our contribution? Because that’s totally fair.”

Mr. Takeda is momentarily stumped, but quickly eases back into a smile again. “Unfortunately, as it was a group project, their grades as they are currently will stand. However, I have also offered them some extra credit work to help raise their grades a bit.”

“Then how come we’re required to re-do the group project?” Kageyama demands.

“Because your other group members barely passed, whereas you both failed.” Hinata can feel defeat seeping into his bones. That is quite the distinction. “So, like I said; you have one of two options.”

Kageyama’s expression contorts into something nasty, like he’s seriously contemplating the offer but also holding himself back from full on assaulting Mr. Takeda. Hinata decides to give the guy a friendly nudge. “Come on now, Kageyama.” He’s instantly pinned in place by that unrelenting gaze. Still, Hinata perseveres with a smile. “The project will probably be easier to navigate now that it’s just two people. Besides, I… I really don’t want to re-do my sixth semester and all the same modules.”

Kageyama falls back into a deep quiet. Hinata tries not to fidget in place, the atmosphere growing heavier by the second. After a long silence, Kageyama finally tuts. “Fine. We can do it over the summer.”

Mr. Takeda breaks out into a bright grin. “That’s fantastic! I’m glad you could both come to an agreement.”

And with that, Mr. Takeda starts in on the very same steps Hinata had already taken once before. He provides them both with copies of the rubric, highlighting what parts are required to be met in order to pass— and taking huge care to point out how important the referencing is— then offers them a few words of encouragement before booting them out of the teacher’s lounge. Apparently, his desire to consume lunch ranked higher than his responsibility to help his students.

Once out in the hallway, Hinata immediately turns to Kageyama, a plan already formulating in his head. “I’m not smart.” He states simply. The guy blinks at him, clearly caught off guard. “I actually tried hard on this project and still failed out, so I’m really counting on your participation here.”

Kageyama frowns down at him. “I can’t do it. I’m here on a volleyball scholarship. I don’t know the first thing about academic work.”

“But that’s not all you’re worth, is it? I mean sure, you may be here on a sports scholarship, but that doesn’t automatically make you an idiot. You could play volleyball _and_ do well academically.”

“I could.” The guy concedes after a thoughtful moment before breaking Hinata’s hopes. “But I don’t.”

Hinata hangs his head with a sigh. “I have no clue how we’re going to scrape by then.”

“Can’t you do the brunt of the work?”

“I already told you; I’m not smart, and this happens to be a module I’m terrible at. Also, I’m not doing the brunt of anything - we’re dividing this up between us equally.”

“I don’t have the time.”

“Then _make_ time.”

An intense stare-down suddenly commences between the two. Both Hinata and Kageyama figuratively cross swords, hoping to pressure the other into submitting through sheer glowering power alone.

“Either you do the brunt of the project, or we both re-do our sixth semester.” Kageyama threatens in a low voice.

Hinata _does not_ like that answer. His stubbornness makes itself known as he challenges, “Guess we’ll both be re-taking our sixth semester then. That’ll probably do wonders for your scholarship.”

Kageyama’s jaw twitches. Hinata must have hit a nerve with that one. They keep up their tense stare-down, neither of them folding. Finally, Kageyama averts his gaze with a contained sigh. “I’ve got elsewhere to be.”

He begins stalking away, but Hinata’s not letting the guy off so easy. He runs after Kageyama, comfortably keeping up pace beside him even though the guy’s long legs give him quite the advantage. “Let’s exchange contact details.”

Kageyama spares him an annoyed glance. “What?”

“Let’s exchange contact details.” Hinata repeats.

“Why?”

“Why do you think? So we can discuss the group project.” Hinata whips out his phone, still keeping up with Kageyama’s merciless pace. “Give me your number and I’ll text you my availability for meeting up.”

Kageyama does nothing of the sort and instead chooses to increase his speed, legs taking even bigger strides. Hinata hurries his steps to match Kageyama’s. The guy hurries his walk once more, trying to outrun Hinata. No such luck. Hinata bounces on right beside him, never giving an inch.

“We going for a run? How fun!” He beams.

Kageyama finally comes to an abrupt halt. Hinata does the same, eyes never leaving the man. He catches Kageyama gritting his teeth before the guy swerves round to face him. He takes out his phone with stiff movements and starts swiping across its screen. He eventually flips it Hinata’s way. “My number.”

Hinata wastes no time, typing the digits into his phone with quick thumbs just in case the bastard pockets his phone before he’s done. He decides to save it under the name ‘Some Piece of Work’, then sends the guy a text so he’ll automatically have Hinata’s number too.

Kageyama’s phone chirps with a notification. He looks down at it. A scowl forms on his face. He aims it directly at Hinata and turns his phone back to him.

_From: +6939322101  
Asshole_

Hinata has to fight back a laugh. “So, you got my text. Cool.”

*

Hinata tries to make contact with Kageyama. Repeatedly. He texts him on his phone, he messages him on WhatsApp, and he even retorts to calling him, which to Hinata is an entirely foreign and unnatural concept. Blasphemous, even. And yet, he gets no response. Worse is that Hinata can see that Kageyama has received his messages but simply left him on ‘read’. Even during his few attempts at calling, the guy clearly just declines them as soon as he sees who the caller is. Being deliberately ignored like this pisses Hinata off way more than if he were just accidentally ignored. The audacity of this dickhead.

After one too many failed attempts, Hinata decides to spice up his approach. If he can’t get Kageyama to meet up with him, Hinata’s going to go to Kageyama. The university’s volleyball club is quite prestigious, even outside of their university, so it’s easy enough to find information on what they’re up to. Whoever handles their social media and official webpage has everything detailed, from stats on all the current volleyball team members, to any upcoming games and practice matches, and even an exhaustive history on the club’s past and inception. Hinata easily manages to suss out where Kageyama is set to be next, taking just a split second to stick his tongue out at the guy’s profile picture on the volleyball team’s webpage, before heading down to the university’s gym.

The gym isn’t unfamiliar grounds to Hinata. The university is known for hosting quite a few sports clubs, and Hinata himself is part of the beach volleyball team. One of the reasons he had applied for this institution was because it was one of the few which offered the sport. It’s not easy finding courts filled exclusively with sand, but fortunately this university had at least one. Hinata drifts through the gym’s hallways, weaving past the few people who cross his path.

“Hinata!” A voice calls out of nowhere. Hinata turns in place, looking for the source of the call. He immediately spots his friend and teammate, Heitor, approaching with a towel around his shoulders and a broad smile.

Hinata throws his hand up in a wave but freezes mid-greeting. “Shit, did we have practice today?”

Heitor laughs at his expression. “Nah, man. I’m just here for leg day.” He enunciates this by jumping lightly in place, highlighting his calf muscles which are pumping from a hard workout.

Hinata instantly deflates with relief. “Thank God.” He can only imagine the shit he would get from their coach if he were to stiff practice. Even the thought of it is enough to fuel potential nightmares. Hinata hopes he gets to sleep well tonight. “Looking mighty good there. Well done.”

“You here for the same?” Heitor asks.

“No, I’m here looking for somebody. They’re on the volleyball team and they’ve got practice now, so I thought I’d corner them.”

Heitor frowns at him. “Corner them?”

Hinata emits a sigh and starts in on his explanation. “We were in a group project together, but we both flunked. The teacher wants to give us another chance and said that the two of us could do another group project together over the summer in an effort to save us from repeating our sixth semester. I did the work on the original group project and still failed, but this other dude didn’t show up to a single meeting or do any work.”

“And now you’re stuck working with him.”

“Exactly. And he’s been dodging my messages— well, not really dodging— he’s reading them but not replying. And since I can’t get a hold of him through my phone, I thought it best to come down here in person and, y’know…”

“Corner him.” Heitor finishes with a nod. Fair props to the guy, he actually looks appropriately pained on Hinata’s behalf. “Sounds tough, man. Who is it you’re looking for?”

“Kageyama Tobio.”

“Oof.”

Hinata’s eyes slide shut. “So, he has a reputation, huh?”

Heitor nods.

“A good one?”

Heitor shakes his head.

“Of course.” Hinata sighs. He already loathes Kageyama for his poor planning skills, so this bit of information only further fuels his distaste for the man. “You uh, mind pointing me in his direction?”

“I’ll do you one further and take you there.” Heitor beams.

Hinata sidles up beside his friend and claps him on the back. “You’re a bro, you know that?”

Heitor leads them in the direction of the beach volleyball courts but veers off down a different hallway at the last moment. Hinata’s ears prick up as they get closer, the tell-tale sounds of skidding shoes and a ball being batted around echoing through. They emerge into a large room with bright lights and a high ceiling. The smell of sweat and Air Salonpas permeates the air. Yup. This is definitely a volleyball hall.

“Here,” Heitor takes them up a stairwell situated right after the entrance. It leads to the upper level of the hall where all the seats are held. A small smattering of people fills up the seats, each one of them watching the practice match taking place with great interest.

Hinata peers over the railing which encloses the upper level. He observes the players during the game. Their positioning, their techniques, how smoothly the team works together. Although Hinata doesn’t play volleyball anymore, his memory of the sport is still pretty fresh. His gaze lands on Kageyama rushing around the court, eyes sharp as ever and hands possibly even sharper. His tosses are exceptional, always seeming to fall at just the right height for his teammates to spike. His serves are even more impressive, a truly frightening display of power. 

Kageyama’s plays sure are intense, Hinata muses. His form is excellent too, no doubt making him a great contender on the court. Hinata expects nothing less from a player who got accepted into one of the toughest universities in the country on a sports scholarship alone. He’s honestly surprised the university isn’t ‘waiving’ Kageyama’s failing group project grade so that he can continue to focus solely on volleyball. 

Once the match comes to an end Hinata automatically claps along with the rest of the crowd. He’d been so immersed in the game that he’d forgotten why he’d even dropped by, but when he notices the volleyball team gathering their water bottles and shuffling off the court, it suddenly hits him.

He points an accusing finger down at the court, singling out Kageyama. “You!” Several heads turn his way, including Kageyama’s. Hinata can spot the exact moment the guy’s eyes widen with recognition. “That’s right, you! Kageyama! You better stay where you are! I’m coming down there!”

Hinata immediately rushes past Heitor, throwing him a hurried ‘later!’, before flying back down the stairs. He reaches the edge of the court only to belatedly realise that the team has already vacated. Hinata clenches his fists at his side. “ _Piss_.”

This won’t deter him though. Hinata’s one persistent son of a bitch, and once he gets riled up he will go so far as to throwing women, children, and men aside in order to reach his goal. He instantly charges toward the changing rooms, confident that’s where Kageyama has escaped to. Hinata’s jaw ticks. There is no escape from him.

He can hear chatter even before he’s in the changing rooms. Hinata barrels inside and bellows, “Asshole! Where are you?”

The room instantly falls to a hush. Everyone peers over at him, wearing matching deer-in-the-headlights expressions. Hinata’s gaze darts all around the room until they finally land on Kageyama standing near the back wall. He singles him out yet again. “How _dare_ you try to avoid me?”

“Another obsessed fan.” Some guy snickers, and a few others laugh along with him.

Hinata puffs up his chest. “I’m not a fan, I’m—”

A hand suddenly snags his arm and pulls him right back out of the changing rooms. He flails as he’s hauled into the hallway, only stopping once his feet finally find solid ground. Kageyama is staring down at him, expression furious.

“The _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

Hinata crosses his arms with a harrumph. “You wouldn’t answer my texts.”

“So take the hint.” The guy hisses.

“No! We’ve been assigned a group project to do and we’re gonna do it. Together!”

“I don’t have time.”

“Then make time! I already told you.”

Kageyama looks as if he’s just about ready to throttle Hinata and poorly dispose of his body. Still, despite that worrying imagery Hinata holds his stand. He points back at the changing rooms. “If you don’t put some effort in, I will march straight back into that room and tell all your teammates exactly why I’m here.”

“You will _not_.” And damn, does he sound thunderous. A shiver creeps up Hinata’s spine.

“Then. Make. An. Effort.”

Kageyama grows awfully quiet, eyes fuming. It reminds Hinata of how the sounds of the jungle will fall silent whenever a predator nears. He gulps and averts his eyes. They drop down Kageyama’s person, which is a very poor move on Hinata’s part. He only just now notices that the guy is practically half-naked. 

Hinata takes a startled step back. Kageyama frowns at him, brows furrowed. Hinata is positive his face is flushed. He can’t rub at his cheeks, else it’ll bring attention to it, and he can’t look anywhere at Kageyama for fear of combusting in place. He does not handle nudity well. Worst yet, he does not handle a half-naked attractive man before him well. A quite nicely built attractive man. With a well-muscled form, strong-looking calves, and a broad chest that has Hinata confused as to whether what he’s feeling is still attraction or now bordering on envy.

“What is wrong with you?” Kageyama spits.

“N-nothing.” Hinata stammers, eyes flitting about. He has no fucking clue where to look. “I just— I can’t do this project on my own. And I won’t stop harassing you until you pitch in.”

A charged silence stretches out between them. Kageyama continues to glower down at him, but Hinata’s not budging. There is no way they’ll be civil whilst working on the project together, but damn it, he’s going to make sure they at least contribute equal amounts of time and effort to it. After an unbearably long time, Kageyama takes a deep breath. “I’m available tomorrow night at nine o’clock.”

Nine o’clock. Hinata can make time then. “Good.”

“Now fuck off.” Kageyama hisses harshly before stalking back toward the changing rooms. Hinata stares after him for a few seconds longer than necessary, just a hint of pink still tinging his cheeks.

*

Hinata yawns as he drags himself up the stairs to the library. Sleep had evaded him all day, all through his own fault. He had been testing out the first version of a first-person horror game Kenma had developed for his _3D Motion Graphics and Animation_ module, and damn, was it good. Hinata had ended up getting completely sucked into it. Time had no meaning to him, and only once the sun had lowered and darkness swept over his room had reality confronted him. He had arranged to meet up with Kageyama at the university library as it was open until midnight and had intended to get a few hours sleep in beforehand.

Hinata suppresses yet another yawn. Clearly, he had failed. His temple is throbbing slightly, his brain trying to force him to rest the cause of it. Hinata pushes the impulse aside. He’s made a commitment and he’s going to stick to it. Worry starts to creep up on him. He really hopes he and Kageyama gel well at this first meeting. His worst nightmare is being forced to take on the lead role for the project. His stomach gurgles at the thought. Hinata’s not a leader; he’s more of an asset or valuable tool. The only way they’ll pass this thing is if Kageyama is the type of person who shines when responsibility is thrust upon him.

Hinata finally reaches the library floor, upset stomach still not having fully settled. He strolls through the entrance and spots Kageyama sitting right inside the doors at one of the computers. He’s not even logged in, just taking up space.

“Hey.” Hinata greets.

Kageyama ignores the greeting and stands up, throwing the strap of his shoulder bag over his head. “What room are we in?”

Already annoyance is flaring up in Hinata. The guy couldn’t even be bothered to return a simple greeting? He really was a bastard. Kageyama’s question eventually registers with him, and Hinata blinks. “What do you mean ‘what room are we in?”

Kageyama narrows his eyes at him. “You booked a room for us to work on the project in, didn’t you?”

Hina freezes. Shit. He did not.

Kageyama can already tell what the answer is from his sudden silence. He rolls his eyes. “Dumbass.”

That propels Hinata back to reality. “Excuse you? Why didn’t _you_ book one?”

“Because I’m not the one who is taking charge here.”

“Well, I don’t want to be in charge.” Hinata argues vehemently.

“Tough shit.” Kageyama mutters, walking back out of the library.

“Where are you going?” Hinata calls after him, mere steps behind. He gets shushed by a nearby librarian just as he crosses the threshold, taking his rapidly growing embarrassment with him. He finds Kageyama settling into one of the sofas outside the library. The area is mainly used as a spot where students revising at the library can eat since food isn’t allowed inside. He’s surprised Kageyama knows this place. He’s already impressed that the guy knows where the library is.

Hinata joins Kageyama on the sofa, mumbling, “You could’ve said…”

Kageyama whirls round and faces Hinata with a serious expression. “Let me make something very clear – I don’t want to be here. The only reason I’m here is because of you.”

“Wrong.” Hinata feels the familiar flicker of irritation rising up again. “The reason you’re here is because if you don’t pass this module, you’ll be repeating the semester, and that could endanger your scholarship.” Kageyama flinches. Damn right Hinata hit the nail right on the head with that observation. “Seriously, how have you even made it this far if all of your time is occupied with volleyball?”

Kageyama turns away from him with a huff. “Usually my other group members would carry me.”

Hinata feels both irritation and guilt well up in him at the confession. That’s exactly how he’d been coursing by until now. He coughs into his fist and admits, “Yeah, me uh. Me too.”

Kageyama raises a slender brow in his direction.

Hinata shrugs. “I told you. I’m not that smart.”

“Then how the fuck did you get into university?”

“Let me re-phrase that.” Hinata begins, holding up his hand in a stopping motion. “I’m average in certain subjects, but the one’s I struggle with I _really_ struggle with. Besides, I originally got in on a beach volleyball scholarship, but it only lasted for the first two years. Now I’ve got to try even harder not to flunk out.”

Kageyama’s eyes alight. “You play beach volleyball?”

“Sure do. I originally started out playing volleyball in middle school, but I didn’t get to touch the ball enough during games, so I joined beach volleyball instead. Since there’s only two people in each team you get to touch the ball way more, and really, that’s the best part of playing volley.” He grins.

Kageyama nods along. “I’m the setter on our team, so I get the most contact with the ball.”

“I saw. You’re really good.”

Suddenly his composed expression is replaced with that ever-so-familiar scowl. “Only ‘really good’?”

Hinata rolls his eyes. “What are you, a child?”

Kageyama doesn’t retort, but he does pout. Hinata sputters out a laugh.

“What?” Kageyama demands.

“You were pouting just like a little kid!”

Kageyama’s pout deepens. “I was not.”

“You’re doing it even more now!”

“ _Shut the fuck up._ ” Kageyama growls, cheeks darkening. The threat is entirely lost on Hinata. Kageyama’s intimidation tactics were starting to lose their effect. Either that or Hinata was starting to build up an immunity against them.

“Anyway,” Hinata says around a few chuckles, wiping at the corner of his eyes. “The project.”

Kageyama sits back with a sigh. Hinata echoes his actions, slipping his laptop out of its bag. Time to rumble, he guesses.

It soon becomes apparent that they are both absolute dummies. It takes them a full hour to come to this conclusion - a full hour which could have been better spent actually making progress on the project. They had gotten so far as to choosing a topic, but then came to a grinding halt. Neither of them had any idea on how to analyse the rubric properly nor how to conduct proper research. Hinata can feel any drive he previously held deflating fast. He’s too scared to even look at how the referencing is meant to be done.

“We’re never gonna pass.” Hinata laments as he scrolls through the results on Google Scholar. “I don’t even know how to choose the most relevant journal articles.”

“Just pick some at random.” Kageyama suggests unhelpfully, aimlessly staring at his own laptop’s screen.

“Is that how you do research?”

“If it shows up on the first page of Google, then it’s relevant to the topic. Simple as that.”

“It is _not_ that simple.” Jesus Christ, this guy was even more of an idiot than Hinata.

“Seriously, you’re making this harder than it needs to be.”

“I want to pass this module and I’m not going to fuck up my second chance by relying on advice from you of all people.” Kageyama glares out from behind his own laptop, ready to retort with something vicious when Hinata suddenly has an epiphany. “Wait! I’ve got it. I know who can help us.”

Kageyama blinks at him, thrown off by his sudden enthusiasm. “What?”

Hinata is instantly on his feet and hurriedly packing his stuff back up. “I know who can help us.”

“Where are you going?”

“He’ll definitely be awake at this time so I’m gonna drop by his place. We’ll finish here for today and regroup at another time. I’ll text you!” He babbles before running off.

“Asshole!” He hears Kageyama yell as he leaps down the stairs.

*

“I’m so tired…” Hinata yawns as he sinks further into the sofa.

“I’m just waking up.” Kenma retorts, adding nothing valuable to Hinata’s moaning session. “It’s only three in the morning.”

Hinata had headed straight to Kenma’s soon after leaving the library and caught him at the most ideal time, right after his pre-midnight nap. He belatedly realised he didn’t have anything to bring to the negotiations other than him begging for help on his knees and a half-finished packet of Malteasers, but fortunately, Kenma had happily accepted the offerings. He allowed Hinata entry into his simple abode with the instruction that he take off his shoes and clean up after himself. Hinata had brewed them both coffees, insisting he be the one to make them as he was the one asking for help, and soon after they both got right to it.

Kenma truly is a Godsend. Where Hinata struggles with building a foundation on any work he is assigned, Kenma seems to thrive. He shows Hinata how to properly prioritise his workload with the group project, sharing tips on how to find the best sources, how to meet the rubric’s requirements, and how to best structure an argument. It helps loads, and Hinata feels like his brain actually triples in size from this teaching session alone. He’s learning so much he should definitely have already learned at this point in his university life. The only con is that the sleep he had evaded for so long is finally nipping at his ankles, trying to pull him down into a slumber.

The front door suddenly opens to reveal a rough-looking Kuroo. He falters briefly when he spots Hinata practically being swallowed up by the sofa cushions. “Oh. You’re here.”

Hinata aims a weak nod at the guy. “Sup.”

“Sup.” Kuroo replies, throwing one back. He shuts the door and slowly begins to remove his jacket, cricking his neck as he does so.

“Another night out?” Hinata guesses.

“Yeah.” Kuroo sighs, immediately laying down on the floor.

“Not so easy being the chairman, is it?”

“Every year we get new baby gays joining the society, and all they want to do is drink and party. How come we can’t ever do something chill like crocheting? I love a good crochet sesh…” Kuroo whimpers.

Kenma puts his foot out and awkwardly slides it across his boyfriend’s arm. “There, there…”

Hinata snickers. “What do you expect? They’re of legal drinking age and out from under their parents’ house and thumb for the first time ever. They’re gonna go a little crazy at the start.”

“ _Too_ crazy.” Kuroo moans. “I’m already in my fourth year, I can’t keep up with these youths.”

“Youths!” Hinata sputters and laughs. “What are you, eighty?”

“On the inside.” Kuroo murmurs. He flops onto his back. “Why don’t you join, Hinata? Might slow things down at the gatherings.”

“Are you implying the party stops when I enter?”

“There’d probably be more crocheting sessions if you joined.”

Hinata can’t even argue with that. The guy’s probably right. Hinata’s already in his third year, and final semester of said year to boot. He’s outgrown the partying drive that seems to be present in all first years, and instead replaced those nights with hanging out with his friends or playing video games. Maybe taking up some arts and crafts would do him good.

Kuroo huffs out yet another sigh. “Anyway, why are you here? It’s almost morning.”

“Hinata needed help with a group project for one of his modules.” Kenma answers on Hinata’s behalf. He’s taken over Hinata’s laptop, clicking away at potential references to use.

Kuroo’s brows furrow. “Aren’t you done with that shit? It’s already the middle of June.”

Hinata rubs at his forehead and prepares to rehash his current predicament. Fortunately, Kenma cuts in yet again and does an astonishingly succinct job of explaining it all. “Hinata and another member from his group flunked so they’ve been offered the chance to re-do the project over the summer.”

The corner of Kuroo’s lips pull down. “Rough, buddy.”

“Thanks.” Hinata deadpans.

“Who’s the other person? They any good?”

“Kageyama Tobio, and _no_.”

Kuroo barks out a laugh and suddenly sits up. “Kageyama? You got paired with that guy?”

“You know him?”

“Yeah, he’s part of the LGBT+ society. A real severe fellow, which sucks, ‘cause he’s actually quite good-looking.”

He doesn’t have to say that again, Hinata thinks, recalling Kageyama’s face. Oddly enough the image pisses him off equally as much as it makes him blush. Hinata catches Kuroo throwing a wink his way. He frowns. “What was that for?”

“Your type, no?” The guy smirks.

“Absolutely not.” Hinata huffs.

“But you’re his type.”

“W-what?”

“Stop talking out your ass, Kuroo.” Kenma warns, gaze still entirely focused on the laptop.

“I’m not. I’m serious.”

“How do you know that?” Hinata presses.

“Well, like I said, the guy’s pretty severe. No one in the association would approach him ‘cause they were so scared of him. I had an inkling he joined partly to date, so I recommended he give Grindr a go. Dude was not having it, saying it wasn’t good, but after some pushing I managed to get him to at least check it out. I showed it to him on my phone—” Kuroo suddenly turns to Kenma. “Just showing, I didn’t use the app.”

Kenma offers a nod in return, eyes briefly darting over to Kuroo. “I trust you.”

“You’re a star.” Kuroo grins. “Anyway, I show him the app on my phone and ask him to take a swing at swiping. I’d just set up a generic profile so none of it matched him, but as he kept checking out the profiles I could make out what types he lingered on.”

“Isn’t like 90% of Grindr just naked photos?” Hinata voices.

“You are correct. I could make out what body type he preferred, and you, my dearest Hinata, match it.”

Hinata blushes, squirming briefly where he’s trapped between the cushions. “Shut up.”

“Why would I lie?”

“Because you’re a romantic who enjoys pairing couples up together.” Kenma answers swiftly, still clicking away on the laptop. “Which never stick, by the way.”

“Hey, I just bring them together. What they do after that has nothing to do with me.” Kuroo defends vehemently.

Hinata purses his lips. “I know it’s bad to say, but I wouldn’t have pegged Kageyama as being queer.”

“Yeah, he totally is. I thought he was asexual at first ‘cause he’s so obsessed with volleyball, but that whole Grindr stint changed my mind.”

“He is obsessed with volleyball, isn’t he?” Hinata mutters darkly.

Kuroo laughs. “Woah, you alright there? You had a real ominous aura around you for a second.”

Kenma points out the obvious. “Hinata does not like Kageyama.”

“He pulls nearly zero weight when it comes to contributing to the group project.”

Kuroo offers a pity grimace. “Sucks to be you.”

“I honestly have no idea how to motivate him to do better.” Hinata shakes his head. “He drives me up the fucking wall.”

Kuroo holds his hand out to Hinata. “Give me your phone.”

Hinata blinks down at him. “What? Why?”

“I want to send a message to Kageyama. You’ve got his number, right?”

“I do, but— again, why?”

“Kageyama isn’t really phased by much, but when he is it’s usually followed by annoyance. I have a feeling that if you tell him I spoke with you, he’ll be a lot more motivated to contribute to your project. Although, probably also more of a hassle.”

Hinata ponders the suggestion for a moment before deciding it’s definitely worth his time to test out Kuroo’s theory. He pulls his phone out of his pocket. “I’m just gonna tell him ‘I spoke with Kuroo about you’.”

Kuroo throws him a thumbs up. “Perfect. That’ll do plenty damage.”

Hinata promptly dictates as promised. He’s barely set his phone down when it suddenly.

“Oh shit, is he calling already?” Kuroo throws his head back with a delighted laugh. “Answer it!”

Hinata does so, but panic follows swiftly after, and so he instantly puts the call on speakerphone. “Hello? You’re on speakerphone.”

“I’m _what_?” A very, very stressed voice cuts out through the phone.

“On speakerphone, Kageyama.” Kuroo announces, making his presence known. “How’s life treating you?”

“Why are you two together?” And wow, does he sound pissed.

“Hinata’s tight with my boyfriend, we’ve all been close since first year of uni.”

“It was second year for you.” Kenma points out.

“Semantics,” Kuroo mumbles as he rolls his eyes, but still loudly corrects, “Sorry, that’s second year of uni for me and first year for them. We like to hang out together from time to time.”

Hinata picks up on Kageyama cussing under his breath. This exchange is oddly exhilarating.

“What have you told him?” Kageyama demands.

“Nothing insidious, don’t worry.” Kuroo assures.

It’s clearly not working. “I’m not worrying.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a guy not worrying.” Hinata mutters under his breath.

“Excuse me?” Kageyama growls.

“Yes, excuse you?” Hinata shoots back.

Kuroo has trouble forming a sentence as laughter keeps bubbling out of him. “You guys, chill. Where’s all this animosity coming from? We’re just having a chat. Kageyama’s a standup guy once you get past that cold exterior, and Hinata’s a small, compact, hot-headed and tenacious-as-a-bulldog type.”

Kenma turns away from the laptop and narrows his eyes in his boyfriend’s direction. “Why are you using so many adjectives to describe Hinata?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Kuroo replies innocently. “Anyway, to what do we owe the phone call, Kageyama?”

There’s nothing but silence on the other end.

“Kageyama?” Kuroo repeats.

“I was simply checking in.” Kageyama finally answers. Hinata’s certain that he and everyone else in the room— including the guy on the call— can smell the absolute bullshit wafting from that answer.

“How kind of you.” Kuroo coos, turning to face Hinata. “Isn’t he kind, Hinata?”

“Very.” Hinata says, tone dry. “Now that I’ve got you on the phone, though…” He hears another bout of cussing on the other end but presses on. “When do you next want to meet to work on the project? My schedule probably fits around yours better.”

Kageyama audibly sighs, then shares, “I’m free on the 31st of June.”

Hinata inclines his head. “Cool. I’ll find tim—”

“There is no 31st of June.” Kenma interrupts.

The room suddenly falls quiet.

“See,” Kenma makes a fist and begins counting his knuckles and the gaps in between them, starting with the one on his pointer finger. “January, February, March, April, May, June. June falls on the gap in between my knuckles, and so it only has thirty days.”

Hinata can feel his jaw spasming. “Kageyama, you asshole…”

“I clearly meant the 30th.” The guy corrects.

“Oh, did you?!”

Hinata can see Kuroo pressing his lips together, visibly holding back a laugh. For how much of a nice guy Kuroo is, he’s equal parts dickish.

“Yes. I just meant the end of June.” Kageyama stresses.

“And you realise that’s two weeks away, right?” Hinata points out.

“ _Yes_.” The guy grits out.

“That’s too much time in between group sessions, so we’re gonna need to schedule more meetings in July. At least twice a week— your volleyball be damned.”

“My scholarsh—”

Hinata hangs up with a huff. “What an ass.”

Kuroo finally gives in and bursts out into laughter, toppling over from the force of it. Hinata mocks his laugh in a high-pitched tone and crosses his arms, irritation flaring up once more. 

“Here.” Kenma hands the laptop back to Hinata, showing that he has gathered a bunch of resources for him already, thus eliminating the brunt of the work.

Hinata suddenly finds himself on the verge of tears. “Kenma… I love you.”

Kuroo claps his hands three times from where he’s sprawled out on the floor, garnering all the attention in the room. “Yes, but who loves Kenma the most?”

Kenma sinks further into the sofa and emits a sigh, but Hinata can tell that he’s secretly thrilled. “You, Kuroo.”

Kuroo grins. “Damn straight.”

*

And so, the second meeting commences on the 30th of June as scheduled. They meet at the library once again, and this time Hinata actually does remember to book a room. So does Kageyama it turns out, and so they’re forced to go through the process of unbooking one of the rooms with the help of a librarian since booking two rooms for one group is not permitted. Hinata can already feel defeat digging its claws into him. Man, for every step forward they take, it seems they end up falling two steps back.

Fortunately, the actual start of the meeting proceeds well enough. Kageyama appears grateful for the sources Kenma was kind enough to collate for them, and Hinata echoes the sentiment. Now that they’ve got the necessary material needed to grapple with their topic, it’s up to them to peruse the materials and highlight what they want to use. It’s a slow, gruelling task. Hinata is constantly second-guessing himself when he comes across a potentially relevant section in a journal article, not wanting to add unnecessary information to sift through. He doesn’t fully know what’s important enough to save, and what isn’t. It feels too much like a life or death decision.

After about thirty minutes Hinata needs to take a break or his mind might actually break. He saves his Word document with all the cut and copied sources three times, then closes his laptop. He stretches his arms over his head with a groan.

“Taking a break already?” Kageyama taunts.

“If I don’t, I’ll be out of working order for the rest of our session.” Hinata clarifies, relishing in how the stretch tenses his muscles.

Kageyama also closes his laptop. “Rest is important.”

Hinata drops his arms back onto the table. “They teach you that in volleyball club?”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. They sit in easy silence as time passes by.

“So, you’ve got the tenacity of a bulldog?” Kageyama queries out of the blue. Hinata tenses. “When will that be making an appearance?”

Hinata throws the guy a tight smile. “I swear you’re just trying to start a fight with me.”

“I’m genuinely curious.” Kageyama places his elbows on the table and clasps his hands together, looking deeply contemplative. “Are you only tenacious on the court? Or do you just call it sand when it’s beach volleyball?”

“I’m tenacious in everything I do.” Hinata bristles. “Remember me having to physically seek you out to arrange our first group session?”

Kageyama’s cheeks darken slightly. He peeks to the side. “That was a pain.”

“If you’d answered my texts, I wouldn’t have had to do that.”

The guy dismisses him with a roll of the eyes. He seems to do that a lot. Another bout of silence stretches out between them, thickening the air. Kageyama is giving all his attention to the wall, and Hinata wastes his time checking out his cuticles. They could do with some work.

After another few moments Hinata decides to break the quiet. “So, how’s Grindr treating you?”

Kageyama’s head whips in his direction. “What?”

“Grindr. How’s it treating you?”

“I don’t… I don’t use that app.” He mumbles, brows drawing together.

“Kuroo said you tried it out.”

The guy grits his teeth. “Nothing insidious, my ass...” He hisses, then gives his head a single shake. “It was on his phone. I didn’t download it.”

“But you found success there, didn’t you?”

“No.”

Hinata tilts his head to the side. “Shame. With a personality like yours I see dating apps as your only chance of getting out there.”

Kageyama stares at him in stunned silence. Eventually he manages to find his voice again. “ _What_.”

Hinata shrugs. “It’s hard meeting people in real life. It’s a sad fact.”

Kageyama opens his mouth, then closes it.

“Have to say though,” Hinata folds his hands behind his head. “It does fill me with some joy knowing that someone like you is capable of looking for love.”

“I am not ‘looking for love’.”

Hinata blinks. “You’re not?”

“No.”

“Then what are you…”

“I’m looking for somebody to fuck.”

Hinata jerks in his seat, face flushing like crazy. “Holy shit, dude.”

A smirk finds its way onto Kageyama’s lips. “Prudish, are we?”

“N-no!” He denies frantically, hand finding its way to the back of his neck. Shit, he can feel even the tips of his ears heating up. “That just came out of left field.”

Kageyama coolly folds his arms across his chest. “If you didn’t pry so much into the subject you wouldn’t have heard it.”

“Don’t blame this on me…” Hinata sputters.

“I blame it on you.”

Hinata coughs into his fist, trying desperately to gather his thoughts. “Just use Grindr then if you’re just looking for a fuck. It’s basically what it was made for.”

“I find it bothersome.” Kageyama states in a bored tone. “The people on it especially.”

“You kind of need people in order to tango. At least one other person.”

“People are annoying.”

“Then how exactly are you planning on—” Hinata forces himself to stop right there. Nope. That’s enough prying. “Never mind. I’m alright with this conversation being over.”

Kageyama barrels on, ignoring his comment. “I just need a fuck buddy to help me out in between my volleyball practices and games, but people tend to get attached. It’s a pain.”

Hinata waves his hand in the air. “Then why don’t you use, you know, your hand?”

Kageyama’s eyes darken. “It’s not the same.”

“Okay.” Hinata says simply, suddenly falling silent. The atmosphere has turned into something strange. It’s uncomfortable, and Hinata can sense his fidgeting will be making an appearance soon. He wipes his damp palms on his jeans then reaches for his laptop. “I think that’s a long enough break.”

“Are you attracted to men?” Kageyama asks, and that question certainly bowls Hinata over.

“I, uh.” He clears his throat, thinking of how to best escape this situation. “I believe that’s none of your damn business.”

“But you’re attracted to me.”

“That’s not a question.”

“I know, it’s a statement. I know you’re attracted to me.”

Hinata finds himself bothered by the guy’s attitude but strangely enough also thrilled. He can’t stop the flush resurfacing on his face. “I am not.”

“When you sought me out in the changing rooms, I could tell by your face that you found me attractive. You were blushing like crazy, just as you’re doing now.”

Hinata’s hands instantly jump up to cover his face. “I am not.”

The corner of Kageyama’s lips twitch up into a smirk. “Convincing.”

“Fuck you.” Hinata spits.

“Uno Reverse it.”

Hinata buries his face in his hands. God, this is the _worst_. He has no idea how to fucking handle this situation. He tries to calm his beating heart, but to no avail. It just keeps thumping hard. Hinata hears a chair scraping against the floor and looks up. Kageyama is suddenly sitting dangerously close.

Hinata jerks back. “What the hell!”

Kageyama looks him up and down, gaze slowly dragging over Hinata’s person. “I find you attractive. You’re small and hot-headed.” Hinata’s eyes widen. Kuroo’s choice of words during the phone call suddenly makes perfect sense. The matchmaking _bastard_. “You find me attractive. So why not get together every now and again?”

“Is this you offering up your ‘fuck buddy’ option?” Hinata asks, proud of his voice for not wavering.

“Yes.” Kageyama answers easily. “Does it interest you?”

Hinata clenches his teeth. Fuck. He’s definitely got mixed feelings on this whole matter. He can admit that what he’s feeling right now is nothing more than a visceral and physical attraction to Kageyama. The guy infuriates him to no end, but Hinata also kind of wants to press up against him or be pressed up against a wall by him. He’s not entirely sure. What he is certain though is that that option is miles better than the more violent one of simply getting into a fistfight with the guy. But Hinata is hesitant. On one hand he doesn’t really do friends with benefits - he’s more of a dating kind of guy. But on the other hand, he’s crazy turned on right now, and Kageyama is really, really close. He doesn’t know what to do.

“Kiss me.”

Kageyama blinks at him. “What?”

“Please.” Hinata mumbles.

Kageyama’s surprise morphs into a pleased expression. He leans forward and drops a soft peck onto Hinata’s lips. They’re warmer than he expected. Hinata sighs into the kiss. The lips moving against his start out kind, but slowly yet surely work their way into something fierce. As soon as a moan spills from Hinata’s mouth Kageyama pulls away.

Hinata’s breath is a tinge more laboured than usual. His cheeks feel as hot as ever. He looks over to Kageyama, and man, the guy looks way too satisfied. There’s a small moment of hesitation before Hinata suggests, “We can continue the group work later?”

Kageyama is already gathering up his things. “We can do it at my place.”

Hinata nods, also moving to action. Good. This is good. He has his priorities sorted.

*

It’s not that Hinata had hoped Kageyama would be a lousy lay, he just wasn’t expecting him to be _that_ good at sex. He had already pegged the guy as having high stamina, what with being an athlete and all, which had made him a great match for Hinata. But beyond that, Kageyama had actually been very intuitive about what Hinata wanted in bed. It was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. Instead of barking out orders on how he wished to be treated or forcefully steering Kageyama to where he wanted to be touched, Hinata had had his needs met head on.

Where Hinata pulled, Kageyama pushed. Their approaches to sex were different, but they were working toward the same end goal. Kageyama’s hands had been big and strong, gripping Hinata with sure movements. His long fingers had reached into the deepest part of Hinata, turning him into a keening, whimpering wreck. His body had been hot and heavy as he draped himself across Hinata’s back, a sweaty mess driving deep inside with sharp thrusts. It had all happened in such quick succession, yet it felt like it lasted forever. Too many times Hinata had been brought to the brink of climax only to be dragged back into play. His mind had been in shambles, unable to spin together a single coherent thought as ripples of pleasure tore through him over, and over, and over again.

Once Hinata eventually recovered from his comedown, reality quickly settled in. The fact that he had just boned his group member whose ass he wanted to kick half the time wasn’t the shocker. It was how fucking good Kageyama had been with him. Hinata _hated_ it. If he knew himself— and he did— it meant that now he’d be desperate and yearning for even more of the man’s touch. 

Hinata had thrown his head back in frustration only to clonk it against the headboard. It had hurt something fierce, but the bastard had helped sooth the pain whilst also wiping them both down with a wet cloth. Hinata had silently fumed where he lay, allowing Kageyama to carefully administer his aftercare. What a bitch of a situation.

But Kageyama hadn’t let him wallow for too long on his newly arisen problems. As soon as they were both satisfied and properly cleaned, he had lugged their laptops right onto the bed. Hadn’t even gotten dressed or anything, just handed Hinata’s laptop over to him then swiftly opened up his own and started typing. To say Hinata was miffed was putting it lightly. But, he’d kept tight-lipped, still feeling traces of bliss and confusion mingling together, and gotten back aboard the group project work as previously promised.

They’d been lying in bed on their laptops for about half an hour now. Hinata’s actually made some proper headway with his task, feeling more at ease when highlighting information relevant to their topic. It wasn’t like this before. Before he’d been doubtful, uncertain, and all other synonyms that describe how he masterfully procrastinates on his work. It might seem crazy, but Hinata actually thinks—

“I think I do my best academic work after I’ve had sex.” Kageyama declares in a considering tone.

Hinata’s head whips around. “I was just thinking the same! For me, that is.”

Kageyama chuckles. “So, it works for the both of us then.”

Hinata lowers the lid of the laptop just a smidgen, diverting his attention to Kageyama fully. “This setup… how long are you planning on keeping it up for?”

“For as long as it works.”

“What if I want to bow out?”

Kageyama’s gaze runs over Hinata. “I’d prefer it if you didn’t, but I can’t stop you if you want to go.”

Hinata takes a minute to ponder. He most definitely will continue this business relationship they’ve established— for now, anyway. He’s unsure of how long he’ll be able or even willing to partake in this exchange. He speaks as he thinks, “While working on this project, I’ll definitely be stressed and need an outlet. But after we’ve submitted it, I can’t guarantee I’ll want to continue. Even though we are… very compatible.”

Kageyama’s lips lift into a smirk.

Hinata’s cheeks heat up. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Shut up.” He mumbles again.

*

Surprisingly enough Hinata manages to keep up with all of the activities that make up his daily life. Well, he doesn’t expend tons of energy doing things like food shopping or showering, those are more things he needs to do in order to stay alive. No, Hinata’s shocked that he’s able to juggle not only his personal life, but also his extracurriculars and academic work.

He hasn’t missed a single beach volleyball session, hasn’t dropped any hours at his part-time job, nor given up on time working on his group project with Kageyama or mucking about with his friends. It’s… it’s all very well-rounded. He seems to have a very balanced life with his time equally split between all activities. It’s starting to creep Hinata out. He can’t help but feel like it’s a bit like the calm before the storm, and that out of nowhere his life will be slam dunked into despair.

Although, it does sort of make sense as to why he’s able to handle everything so well. It is technically summer break. That means that all the courses he usually has during the semester have been done away with, and the only academic work he has left to focus on is the group project. Which is still a bitch to deal with. Hinata’s wrestling through it as well as he can, but honestly, most days it feels like he’s wading through molasses with no end in sight. Kageyama seems to be making more headway, especially now that he’s finally pulling his own weight. Hinata can’t help but scoff. What a typical red-blooded male, being baited into productivity by the promise of sex. Though it’s a bit hypocritical of Hinata to say since he’s in the same boat.

Their ‘friends with benefits’ session have actually helped Hinata become more proactive. It’s strange, but not impossible. Whenever they finish having sex Hinata will clonk out and sleep like a dead man until he wakes up fully revigorated. Usually Kageyama will leave him to it, but on the odd occasion the guy needs to be out of the house at a certain time he’ll shake Hinata awake. Kageyama doesn’t trust Hinata with his keys nor with leaving him all alone in his home, and Hinata is self-aware enough to admit that he also doesn’t trust himself with either scenario.

“It’d be easier if we did this at your place.” Kageyama announces one day. It was one of those times where he had to be out of the house before Hinata had risen, and so he’d gotten dressed before promptly shoving Hinata off the bed.

“Can’t.” Hinata says around a yawn, getting to his feet. “I still live with my parents and younger sister.”

Kageyama halts briefly. “You have a sister?”

“Yeah.”

Kageyama falls into a pensive silence. Hinata doesn’t mind. He’s learned that the guy much rather prefers silence over chatting. Although it had been difficult for Hinata at the start, he’d eventually adapted to this behaviour. No sense trying to strike up a conversation with someone who was essentially the equivalent of a brick wall.

Hinata sits on the edge of the bed and begins pulling on his discarded clothes. He stretches his shirt over his head, giving it a quick sniff as he does so. The shirt itself is alright, but Hinata himself smells a bit off. Nothing a quick shower can’t fix. He’ll have to get home by walking though, as he doesn’t want to expose the strangers on the bus to his musty scent. They’re probably already plenty miserable, what with using public transport.

“Me too.” Kageyama reveals.

Hinata peers at him, still bleary-eyed. “What?”

“A sister.”

“Oh. Younger?”

“Older.”

“That explains why you’re such a nightmare.” Hinata snickers.

Kageyama’s tone instantly takes on an edge. “What’s that?”

“The firstborn of every family is always treated as the test subject for the parents. By the time the secondborn comes along, the parents already know better as to what to do and what not to do when raising them.” Hinata explains. “And then, ‘cause you’re the baby of the family, you get spoiled, and we— the firstborns— get assigned the task of looking after you 24/7.”

He glances over to Kageyama and is forced to hold back the sudden giggle that erupts. The guy looks petulant as hell, his face scrunched up like he’s sucking on something sour.

Hinata grins. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

“You can shove your whole head up your ass.” Kageyama mutters darkly.

Hinata barks out a laugh. Despite his scary demeanour, Kageyama really is just a simple idiot at his core.

Hinata finishes getting dressed and follows Kageyama out to the door where they both lace up their shoes and don their jackets. It’s a quick walk out the flat and down to the building’s exit. As soon as they’re both outside they nod at one another, bidding a silent goodbye. Usually at this point they’ll go their separate ways, but for whatever reason, this time Kageyama leans down and pecks Hinata on the lips.

They both freeze. An awkward silence ensues. Looking at Kageyama’s face, Hinata’s pretty sure the guy has no clue why he did that. Hinata for sure has no idea, but surely the person administering the kiss should.

“Ignore it?” Kageyama suggests after a painfully long moment.

“Ignore it.” Hinata agrees after a second’s hesitation.

*

One day Hinata is wiping down a recently vacated table at work when the café’s doorbell jingles. A group of young people spill inside, and Hinata recognises a few of them as belonging to the university’s volleyball team. His gaze immediately dashes across the individuals, seeking out a familiar head of dark hair. Sadly, he’s not there. Hinata can’t help but feel slightly let down.

He returns to wiping down his table, ensuring the surface is pristine and free of any stains. It’s not the most stimulating work in the world, but it keeps him busy and helps pay his share of the bills. That’s really all he can ask for at this point in his life.

“Hinata,” Yacchan sidles up to him with a hesitant smile. “Sorry to bother you, but would you be able to help out with one of the tables that just came in?”

Hinata looks to where she’s subtly gesturing. It’s the group of people from his university. They’ve split into two tables, the majority of the volleyball members sitting together. He inclines his head at Yacchan. “Sure thing. Let me just finish up here.”

Yacchan beams at him, her eternal gratefulness for Hinata’s help evident. He makes quick work of his table, drying it off with a clean cloth too, then deposits both cloths behind the bar. He quickly but thoroughly washes his hands before grabbing a stack of menus and heading over to the two tables. Hinata can see Yacchan is already taking the orders for one of the tables, and so he’s stuck tending to the other. The one with the volleyball members.

“Good afternoon!” He greets jovially. “Welcome to ‘ _Fernando’s_ ’. I hope you’re all ready to peruse the menu.”

He gets an array of responses ranging from bored to overly excited. It seems to be quite the mixed table. It’s fine, he can deal. Hinata hands out the menus to each individual with a smile. He’s noticed one of the volleyball member’s gaze lingering on him but heeds them no mind. Once all the menus have been distributed Hinata pulls out his pen and notebook, ready to jot down any drink orders they may have already decided on. “In the meantime, can I start you guys off with any drinks?”

“Oh hey,” The one guy who had been staring exclaims suddenly. “It’s the obsessed fan!”

Hinata blinks at him, stumped, before remembering he’d had quite the memorable encounter with the volleyball team once before. He’s not really sure how to react being confronted like this, so he just puts on a fake smile. He is, unfortunately, on the job right now. “I’m not a fan.”

“Most people who burst into our changing rooms are fans.” The guy disputes.

“It’s not your changing rooms, it’s the university gym’s changing rooms. Also, I’m on the beach volleyball team.” Hinata explains.

The guy looks at him as if he’s not able to comprehend what Hinata just said. “And that makes you incapable of liking regular volleyball?”

Hinata makes to argue, then stops himself. It’s no use. “Drinks?”

“You’re tight with our little junior, Tobio, aren’t you?” There’s a lilt to his voice, like he’s hiding some secret.

Hinata’s brows furrow. “Who?”

“Tobio. Kageyama?”

“Oh.” Hinata kicks himself for not knowing who he was referring to earlier. Even if he’d forgotten Kageyama’s first name, he should have known simply by the fact that the only volleyball member he knows is Kageyama. “Yeah, I’m… we used to work on a group project together.”

The guy rests his chin in the palm of his hand, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. “And now you’ve grown closer?”

“Seriously, drinks, anyone?” Hinata tries, desperately trying to steer the conversation back to his work duties. He’s pretty sure needling the waitstaff like this is frowned upon, but no one else in the party seems to mind. They’re all busy browsing their individual menus or right out ignoring Hinata and this weirdo.

“Not keen on the twenty questions, are you?” The guy chuckles, a few brown strands falling over his eyes. “That’s fine. Just curious who Tobio has wrapped around his finger nowadays.”

And _that_ , yes that statement, is what provokes Hinata into accidentally spilling the beans. “He does _not_ have me wrapped around his finger. Kageyama is an ass. We had a group project together and I needed to talk to him. You can ask further details of the guy himself.”

“Ah, so he flunked.” The guy murmurs, looking unphased. “Not surprising.”

“Not the first time either.” The person sitting next to him tacks on. Hinata narrows his eyes in his direction, wondering why that comment of all things is what finally caused him to speak up.

“Usually Coach will talk to the board of education and have any of the team members’ failing grades waived.” The brunet looks to Hinata. “Why did that not happen this time?”

“Why would I…” Hinata starts before stopping himself. Why is he answering the guy? He doesn’t know him. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t like him from the sparse interaction they’ve had so far. He dons a professional smile and again inquires, “Can I start you lot off with some drinks?”

*

The summer days keep drifting by, and Hinata watches them go. He’s too preoccupied with working on the group project with Kageyama to make any use of them. They had come to the unfortunate realisation that as they were both idiots, they would need to put in twice the amount of effort they usually did. It’s a pain, but with the help of Kenma it becomes bearable. Kenma has been a gem throughout this whole stage, offering to periodically read through their drafts and giving feedback. It really has helped tremendously. Were it not for his constant constructive criticism Hinata is sure they would have submitted yet another piece of shoddy work and irrevocably flunked the module.

Kuroo often crashes the sessions where Kenma is reviewing their latest drafts, but to be fair, it’s kind of hard to avoid the guy when he and Kenma live together. Unfortunately, Hinata needs Kenma’s help more than he wants to avoid Kuroo and the man’s efforts to recruit Hinata into the LGBT+ society, and so he stomachs his presence. He’ll admit he’s being a bit harsh on the guy. It’s not that Hinata is against the existence of such a club, but he himself doesn’t want to be a part of it. He’s always been occupied with other parts of himself growing up and his sexuality had taken a backseat through much of his childhood and teenage years. He hates to admit it, but he used to be very much like Kageyama— entirely too obsessed with beach volleyball and nothing else.

No, Hinata’s not comfortable being part of a group where the only thing the members have in common is their sexuality. To Hinata, that’s a very private part of him. He doesn’t like sharing it with others, and as a result hasn’t really felt like he could relate much to the LGBT+ community. His only queer friends are Kuroo and Kenma. By a stretch, Kageyama too, but Hinata doesn’t really count him as they’re not really friends.

He says ‘really’, because as of late they have sort of been getting along better. Outside of the bedroom, that is. They manage to keep to Hinata’s vow of getting together twice a week to work on the group project. It’s much easier to arrange if Hinata follows Kageyama’s schedule instead of vice versa. Although Hinata has more various activities to tend to in his life, he’s more flexible in what he can move around. Kageyama, however, is absolutely set with his volleyball which monopolises the majority of his time. It almost feels like the military with how strict and regular the training sessions are.

One day Hinata had decided to take the long route home following the end of his evening shift. There’s no reason behind it, he had simply felt like going on a meandering walk. The path from his workplace to his home is safe and plenty empty. People rarely take the road as it’s bumpy and heads outside of the city centre, not toward it. Hinata had been really enjoying the solitude on his walk home, the fresh air and darkening skies comforting somehow. As always, the long route took him past the university’s gym, and to Hinata’s shock he had found Kageyama tossing a volleyball against the building's wall.

Hinata had had trouble believing his eyes. The man was _still_ training at this time? It was night-time, his other teammates had clearly already gone home following the day’s practice, yet he had remained? Was he a masochist? Despite Hinata’s incredulity, it just hadn’t felt right simply walking past the guy and leaving him to an endless cycle of tosses against the wall. So, Hinata had made his presence known, scaring the ever-living shit out of Kageyama who had apparently been so deeply fixated on his training he hadn’t even registered his surroundings. He had been even more surprised when Hinata had offered to practice tosses with him.

As they passed the ball back and forth to each other Hinata couldn’t help but pick apart how keenly different volleyball was to beach volleyball. His footing felt too solid and hard, and his actions more focused. It felt more serious. Whenever he played beach volleyball, there was always an element of fun to it even when the going went tough, but he didn’t get that same sense from volleyball. It reminded him once again as to why he decided to leave the sport in favour of beach volleyball. Although Hinata’s not a fan, he does love getting to touch the ball, and so they spend a while passing it to and fro. When their session finally wrapped up Kageyama still wore that surprised expression on his face, but at least now it was accompanied by a smile.

*

Their exchange had gotten Hinata’s curiosity bubbling, and so one day he decided to attend an official volleyball game against one of the university's old rivals. The game took place on home turf, so luckily Hinata didn’t have to travel far. He arrived about fifteen minutes after the game was due to start, and when he stepped up the flight of stairs to the upper level, he was stunned to find all the seats occupied. He knew the volleyball team was popular, but not _this_ popular. He really must have been living under a rock this whole time at university.

Not letting it get him down, Hinata chose instead to stand by the railing. It gave him a great view of the whole hall and the players strewn across the court. The crowd’s excitement had been palpable, both sides cheering and shouting as the match proceeded. Hinata had had trouble keeping his attention on all the people on the court, what with everyone rushing around during each play, but he did manage to pinpoint where Kageyama stood at all times. It wasn’t very difficult considering he was the team’s setter, so if Hinata was ever in any doubt as to where the man was, all he needed to do was follow the ball.

At some point during the game Kageyama had spotted him in the crowd and given him a nod. Hinata had offered a perfunctory nod back. That had been the extent of their exchange as Kageyama instantly returned to the game. Hinata watched closely for the entire three sets it took for the winners to be announced— their university. The crowd had gone absolutely wild once the final set concluded, the noise in the hall somehow rising to levels beyond anything Hinata had ever heard before. If he hadn’t fallen deaf after attending this match, he’d consider himself indestructible.

When the final whistle blew the audience had bounced to their feet and a wave of clapping ran through the upper level. Hinata watched as the players all lined up by the net, reaching out to shake their opponent’s hands, congratulating each other on a game well played. Every single player was drenched in sweat, panting as if they’d just been fighting for their lives. In the teams’ cases, that may very well have been how they had approached the match. Hinata could feel the adrenaline rush from observing the game coursing through his veins. It had been a highly intense match and watching it from the sidelines had done nothing but bolster Hinata’s need to play ball. As soon as the congratulations are over and done with, he heads straight for the volleyball hall’s exit, quick steps taking him toward the beach volleyball’s court.

He’d not brought any workout gear with him that day, but he does have a backup pack for instances where he’s forgetful. He swiftly changes out of his current outfit and dons the backup clothes. It’s electrifying being wrapped up in proper sportswear, the cool, breathable material promising easy movement once Hinata finally gets down to the sand. He’s busy pulling on his sand socks when his phone alights with a notification.

_From: Some Piece of Work  
Where are you?_

Hinata finishes up with his sand socks before replying.

_FTo: Some Piece of Work  
I’m omw to the beach volleyball court_

_To: Some Piece of Work  
Watching you guys play got me seriously pumped up!?_

With that he pockets his phone and jogs down to the volleyball court, eagerness spurring his steps. To his great joy, he finds some of the other members already practicing. Heitor is present— and at this point Hinata is convinced the man just lives at the gym— along with a few other friends and some first years. They shoot the shit for a while before deciding to get down to business. They divide up into teams with two people in each, as is the custom in beach volleyball, before arranging the games. Naturally Heitor and Hinata gravitate to one another, having played so many practice matches together they can practically predict the others movements in their sleep.

There are only so many courts in the hall, so they are forced to rotate their matches with one team always sitting out during the plays. Hinata buzzes to life as soon as his feet hit the sand, his excitement from watching the volleyball game earlier translating into his play with Heitor. He throws his body around, jumping left, right, and centre for the ball. Heitor and his teammates encourage his overly enthusiastic play, hooting and hollering whenever he hits the sand at a particularly hard angle. Hinata grins. This is what he loves.

After about twenty minutes Hinata spots Kageyama approaching out of the corner of his eye. He’s wearing his volleyball outfit with his shoulder bag and gym bag slung over his back. Hinata’s taken aback to see him there, having thought he would go straight home after his game had finished. He doesn’t dwell on it though, instead throwing the man a wave. Kageyama returns his greeting with a simple nod before walking to stand by the sidelines. 

Hinata returns his attention to the game taking place. It’s his and Heitor’s turn to sit it out for now, so they just watch closely as their team members get to have all the fun. Well, it’s still enjoyable watching the game, but it’s no secret Hinata much rather prefers being active on the court.

To his surprise, once it’s his and Heitor’s turn to play, Kageyama approaches with a request. He wishes to play. It stuns Hinata. Kageyama is so loyal to his volleyball he hadn’t thought the guy would even entertain the thought of trying any other variant of the sport. He barely has time to think of a reply before Heitor jovially invites Kageyama onto the sand, encouraging him with shouts of support and two very enthusiastic thumbs up. The rest of the team rally around the newcomer, excited to see a stranger joining their exercises. Hinata supposes he can get aboard this hype train. He’s not exactly opposed to Kageyama trying his hand at beach volleyball, just surprised.

To Hinata’s delight, Kageyama _sucks_ at beach volleyball. He has no clue how to play. There’s a bunch of mishaps that occur when he’s on the court, including face-planting, missteps, and even tripping over his own goddamn feet. Hinata will admit that that last one could be blamed on the guy wearing shoes in the sand, but the rest is just hilarious to watch. He had no idea Kageyama would be so terrible.

After the eighth time Kageyama trips and falls face first into the sand, Hinata kneels down beside him and helps pull him into a sitting position. “The sand is overwhelming, but it’s also very forgiving. Don’t be afraid to throw your weight around.”

The tip earns him an annoyed glare from the man— no surprise there— but Kageyama does seem to try his hand at the game with renewed interest. His determination knows no bounds. Even though he keeps committing the same flubs and is probably bruising himself up something awfully in the process, he doesn’t give up. Hinata is mightily impressed. What Kageyama lacks in skill, he sure does make up for with dedication.

The other team members join in on the fun, and eventually they decide that instead of practicing proper matches with two players on each team they should just play as a collective. Hinata loves the idea and openly hollers his support. Kageyama looks bewildered, unsure of what is happening, but as soon as the ball starts getting passed round the group he begins to find his groove. The team members are excited to teach Kageyama how to handle the ball, but more importantly, the playing field he’s currently standing on. After all, the sand is a difficult environment to conquer, and the only way to get a hang of the ropes is through constant practice.

It’s clear Kageyama is uncertain of his abilities on the beach volleyball court. He’s able to make easy contact with the ball once it’s passed to him, but most of the time he remains stationary. He doesn’t jump high to make a swipe like Hinata saw during his previous match, nor does he move around like crazy. The sand keeps him grounded, but that doesn’t stop Kageyama from keeping his hands in play. Hinata feels oddly proud watching the display.

*

Astonishingly, Kageyama keeps dropping by to play beach volleyball. Hinata had thought he’d be over and done with the sport following the first session he crashed, but apparently not. Kageyama claims beach volleyball helps him practice by thrusting him into an unfamiliar environment. As he had the most trouble with footing when playing the sport, he argues that if he could learn to play solidly in sand, he’ll be a force to be reckoned with when standing on the regular volleyball court. Hinata really can’t argue with that. Practice makes perfect, after all.

It ends up becoming a whole ordeal. The beach volleyball members are over the moon to have one of the star players from the volleyball team grace their court, and even more so that he’s so appallingly bad at the game. Somehow it humbles Kageyama, one of the first years had explained. Despite his reputation as a prickly bastard, Kageyama is treated as just any old player by the team. They help him out where he needs it, practice with him and offer feedback as requested, and waste no opportunity to rag on the guy where possible.

Although Kageyama looks perpetually constipated he somehow manages to charm the beach volleyball team into becoming friendly with him. Though Hinata’s not sure if ‘charm’ is the right word to use. It’s more like Kageyama is an angry stray off the streets and the beach volleyball team had all unanimously decided to take him in and raise him as their own. The image alone sets Hinata into fits of giggling. He makes sure to congratulate Kageyama on being able to make friends like a big boy, and as a result Kageyama keeps trying to throw sand down Hinata’s shorts in retaliation. Hinata ends up taking to keeping a handful of sand in his pockets just in case Kageyama decides to pull a sneak attack.

Damn. He hasn’t had this much dumb fun since he was back in middle school.

*

For their next meeting Hinata and Kageyama had decided to head directly to Kageyama’s place following his volleyball training that day. Hinata pops by practice a bit earlier than agreed-upon, wanting to observe the training from the hall’s upper level. At this point it’s become customary for him to watch the court from this position, arms leisurely resting against the railing and eyes darting across the lower level.

Almost as soon as he settles in, a voice calls out to him. “Oi, obsessed fan!” Hinata looks for the source of the call, finding it to belong to the weird brunet player who had interrogated him at the café. “Autographs are only handed out at official games!”

Hinata grips the railing as he yells, “I’m not here for that!”

The brunet places his pinky against the corner of his mouth, eyes dancing with mischief. “Methinks the lady doth protest too much.”

A searing flush engulfs Hinata’s face, and he leans further over the railing, voice bellowing, “Your tosses are abysmal today, maybe you should work on them rather than poorly roasting me!”

His little outburst causes a few of the volleyball members to chuckle. Hinata can clearly see the brunet’s eyebrow twitching with annoyance. “What a little shit…”

“That makes you a big shit, then.” The guy beside him states.

The brunet sharply turns to his teammate. “Shut up, Iwaizumi!”

From the corner of his eye Hinata spots Kageyama throwing him a thumbs up. For some reason it warms his chest. 

Not long after Hinata’s interruption— which was followed by a short by soul-crushing scolding by the volleyball team’s coach— the practice comes to a finish. Hinata watches as all the players gather their water bottles and file out of the court. As soon as they’re out of sight he ambles back down the flight of stairs and toward the changing rooms. He doesn’t go inside this time, not wanting to be accosted by the weird brunet again, but simply waits for Kageyama to come outside.

A few members walk out before Kageyama does. Hinata spots the brunet and his friend from earlier not far behind the guy, but they fortunately don’t stop to harass him, just sidestep the pair and continue for the exit. Hinata watches them as they go, a scowl gracing his features.

“Who is that guy?”

“Which one?” Kageyama prods, securing his shoulder bag. They begin walking side by side.

“The one who insists I’m an obsessed fan?”

“Oikawa. He’s also a setter.”

“What a rotten personality he’s got.” Hinata mumbles.

Kageyama chuckles. “I thought you liked those.”

“I do not.”

“You like me.”

“I like parts of you.”

Kageyama suddenly leans forward and gently blows a rush of warm air against Hinata’s ear. Hinata jumps back with a startled yelp. “Not in public! What if someone sees us?”

Kageyama’s expression grows stoic. He shrugs his shoulders. “Let them see. What do I care?”

They make their way outside in complete silence. Kageyama veers toward the bus stop, but Hinata stops him with a hand across his chest. “Hang on.”

Kageyama comes to a soft stop. He frowns down at Hinata.

“You want to throw me some tosses?” 

Kageyama blinks at him. “Now?”

“Why not? Practice makes perfect.”

“What about the group project?”

“We can do it after.” Hinata drops his backpack to the ground and holds up his hands. “Come on. Toss to me.”

Kageyama stares at him for a moment longer. Eventually, he follows suit, removing the volleyball from his shoulder bag before dropping the bag beside Hinata’s. They take up their positions a fair distance from one another. Kageyama throws the ball up into the air, administers a soft spike, and suddenly the game is in play. They throw the ball back and forth for a while, not exchanging a single word. 

After a few moments Kageyama breaks the easy-going silence. “I realised this last time, but you’re not bad.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Hinata grins. They get a couple more tosses in before he asks, “How long have you been playing volleyball for?”

Kageyama ponders the questions for a moment. “For as long as I can remember.”

“As a kid?” Hinata asks, tossing the ball to Kageyama.

“Before that.” Kageyama responds, throwing the ball back.

“As a toddler?” Hinata inquires, sending the ball Kageyama’s way once more.

“Before that.” Kageyama replies, lobbing the ball back.

“As a baby?!” Hinata squeaks, almost fumbling the next delivery.

“Probably.” Kageyama hums, spiking the ball straight into the ground. It bounces up high and out of their immediate reach.

Hinata throws his head back with a laugh. “Dumbass.”

*

“Where the hell am I?” Hinata grouses, blinking at his surroundings.

“My place.” A groggy voice murmurs beside him.

“Your place?” Hinata repeats, still sleep-addled. Realisation suddenly dawns on him. He shoots upright, jostling the body laying beside him. “Your place! Kageyama!”

The guy hushes him and turns onto his side, his bare back to Hinata.

“Kageyama, we… did we have sex?” Hinata asks, voice trembling. He places his hand on the man’s shoulder and gently shakes him. Kageyama bats his hand away. 

“Hrmff...” Kageyama murmurs.

Hinata sits back, shocked and confused. Holy shit, he had slept over at Kageyama’s. Like, properly slept over. No sex or anything. He’s quickly remembering bits and pieces from last night. Having practiced the tosses with Kageyama. Heading back to the guy’s place and working on the group project after. Hinata’s terrible struggle with his first referencing attempt. The exhaustion of the day catching up to him and lulling him to sleep. And now here, him waking up in Kageyama’s home, in Kageyama’s bed, with Kageyama trying to return to sleep beside him. Hinata hangs his head in his hands and lets out a litany of curses under his breath. This isn’t how things were supposed to be.

He turns back to Kageyama and shakes the guy with renewed vigour. “Kageyama.”

Kageyama groans in response. He sounds like he’s dying.

“Kageyama, do you want to have sex?”

A moment passes, then two, then Hinata catches the miniscule movement of Kageyama’s head moving up and down. The guy leisurely turns back over and instantly his hands are reaching out for Hinata, seeking out the spots he’s become so familiar with. Hinata returns his touch, diving into the kisses with a sense of urgency.

This is how it’s supposed to be, Hinata thinks. Nothing more.

*

“You’re an asshole.” Is the first thing Hinata says when Kuroo opens the door.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” The guy greets brightly.

Hinata shoves past him into the flat. “I know I’m late with this, but why did you tell Kageyama I was into men too?”

Kuroo swings the door shut behind him. “I never told him that. He must have extrapolated it himself.”

Hinata whirls on Kuroo with a frown already in place. He crosses his arms across his chest. “From what? I didn’t tell him anything.”

“You sure about that?”

“You know what, I suppose I don’t know. Am I, the small, compact, hot-headed and tenacious-as-a-bulldog type guy, sure about that?”

“Ah. You got me there.” Kuroo says sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. He raises both hands up in a surrendering gesture. “Though to be fair, I didn’t tell him anything. I just described you to a tee. Which just so happens to be Kageyama’s type.”

“So, what, you _signalled_ my availability to him? Through code words, of all things?”

“Not so much signalled as sort of implied. Kageyama found out that you, me, and Kenma are all tight, and he already knows I’m the chairman of the LGBT+ Association. If I hadn’t intoned so strongly when describing you, he would have probably continued thinking you were straight.”

Hinata sighs. “I’m really not sure how to feel about that.”

“I’m guessing you guys ended up boning.”

“K-Kuroo!” Hinata stammers, cheeks staining pink. “Come on, man.”

“I said ‘I’m guessing’. I don’t know that you did.” The guy specifies.

“That wasn’t the problem with your sentence. It was the… the implication.”

“Hey, sorry, I didn’t mean for it to be said so harshly. I just thought that was the case since Kageyama’s had a bit of a change in behaviour recently, and I thought you might have been the cause of that.”

Hinata narrows his eyes. “How do you mean ‘a change in behaviour’?”

Kuroo rubs at his chin as he thinks, looking as if he’s really racking his brains for the right choice of words. “Less of an ass? Is that a type of behaviour?” For Kageyama, Hinata would say it is. “Like, the dude’s more docile. He doesn’t show up as often— in fact he’s really cut back his visits— but he’s very bearable now. I’d even dare say he’s enjoyable to hang out with. He’s got that dry wit, you know?”

“You have a boyfriend.”

Kuroo hangs his head with a sigh. “Jesus Christ, Hinata. Just because I’m describing another man does not mean I’m cheating on Kenma. Would you please ease up on your protectiveness of the poor fella.”

Hinata throws him an unimpressed look.

“Yes, yes, I know, I’m even more protective, but I’ve got the right. I’m his boyfriend.”

“Speaking of, where is the snoozer?” Hinata asks, finally taking a gander around the room.

“Snoozing. He was up until 8 AM playing video games.”

Hinata emits a chuckle. “Of course, he was. Guess there was no point in me dropping by.”

“Other than to scold me.”

“Other than that, yes.” Hinata holds his fist up toward Kuroo. “It was good seeing you, Kuroo.”

Kuroo meets the fist with his own, giving it a slight bump. “Always a pleasure.”

*

Hinata is busy clearing away the plates of the last customers at his table when a voice yells out, “Obsessed fan!”

Hinata automatically turns to the voice and finds that weird brunet from the volleyball club waving at him. Oikawa, was it? He’s pretty sure that was it.

Yacchan is standing beside the brunet, peering back at Hinata with a perplexed expression. “Um, this customer is requesting someone—”

“That guy.” Oikawa interrupts, pointing straight at Hinata. “I don’t know his name, but he knows me.”

Hinata decides to be petty and claims, “I have no idea who you are.”

He can see Oikawa visibly crack at the confession. “What.”

Hinata holds back a sigh. “It’s fine, Yacchan. Just put him at one of my tables.”

As Yacchan leads Oikawa to one of his empty tables, Hinata finishes clearing away the plates. He deposits them in the kitchen, uttering a quick thanks before he departs, then grabs a menu from the hostess stand. He noticed Yacchan had forgotten to provide Oikawa with a menu, probably overwhelmed by his sudden and insistent interest in Hinata.

He approaches Oikawa’s table and places the menu before the man. “You better tip me well.”

Oikawa glances up at him with a winning smile. “I always give the best tips. For example, never eat yellow snow.”

Hinata stares at him.

“This is where you would laugh.”

“Ha.” Hinata deadpans, fishing out his notepad and pen. “What can I get for you drinks-wise?”

“Just bottled water is fine.”

Hinata notes it down, ignoring the guy’s gaze boring into his head. It’s gone as soon as Hinata looks up, replaced with that damn smile of his. Hinata gives a stiff nod. “I’ll get that for you right away, sir.”

“Ooh, so polite.” Oikawa murmurs as Hinata stalks away, shoulders hunched up so tight it actually smarts a little. He grabs a bottle of refrigerated water from the bar and returns to Oikawa’s table. He spots the man with his head bent low, reading over the menu.

“Here’s your bottled water.” Hinata announces as he places the beverage on the table. “Can I get you anything else whilst you peruse our menu?”

“Would you mind staying here for just a moment.” Oikawa requests as he delicately closes up the menu and places it back on the table. He aims his smile Hinata’s way. “I’ve got a few questions I’d like to ask you.”

A feeling of unease settles into Hinata. His eyebrows furrow.

Oikawa places his elbow on the table and rests his chin in the palm of his hand. “So, you know our boy, Tobio, don’t you?”

“Yeah?” Hinata says in an uncertain tone.

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“Yeah, I know him.” Hinata corrects.

“And when did you guys first start hanging out?”

“We’re not hanging out, and what does it matter?”

Oikawa lets out a chuckle. “Wow, you’re quick to defend yourself. Makes a fella think there may be more to your guys’ relationship than meets the eye.” Hinata and Kageyama haven’t discussed anything pertaining to their relationship since setting up their ‘friends with benefits’ exchange, so as far as Hinata is concerned, that’s still what they are. Even though things have been getting weird between. Domestic, even. But no, he’s positive they’re still strictly friends with benefits. “Anyway, I was just curious. He’s been more bearable as of late.”

Hinata briefly debates whether to share his concerns and after a moment’s thought decides to do so. “You know, you’re not the first person to tell me that.”

“Oh?” Oikawa perks up. “So, others have noticed it too?”

“Something like that.” Hinata mutters, glancing away.

“Have you noticed?”

He has. Unfortunately. Kageyama’s been... nice. Or as nice as he’s capable of being without self-combusting. Sometimes he’ll carry Hinata’s backpack— demands to, more like it— even though Hinata assures him he can do it. On occasion he’ll buy him a drink at the library’s café even though Hinata hadn’t asked. He even sends him videos of volleyball and beach volleyball tournaments, and it always ends up with them critiquing the plays and techniques used in the videos. It’s… nice. Really nice.

“I might have.” Hinata admits after a long silence.

“Well, I was just checking out the cause of his behaviour.” Oikawa says, opening his menu back up again. “The rest of the team finds the change a bit unnerving, but it is essentially better for us. A happy Tobio means better communication between the team, and that means more victories for the team.”

“Surely the state of your team can’t rely entirely on Kageyama’s mood.”

Oikawa looks back to Hinata, his smile seeming to falter momentarily. “You would be surprised. You remember how he was when you two first met?”

Hinata’s mouth turns down.

“Ah, so you do remember.” Oikawa shakes his head. “Well, that’s what we’d constantly have to deal with during practice and actual games. Don’t get me wrong, Tobio is an excellent team member and strives to improve for not just himself but the team too, but he’s a bit… intense.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” Hinata defends.

“Well, I suppose in the right setting it can be fun.”

Hinata narrows his eyes at the brunet. “What are you implying…”

“Nothing.” Oikawa singsongs, returning to his menu. “I was just thinking aloud. Now tell me; this crème brulee you offer— how burnt is the top?”

*

To say that Kuroo and Oikawa’s words aren’t weighing heavily on Hinata’s mind would be a blatant lie. He’s constantly aware of their comments, and even more so when he’s in the company of Kageyama. 

Hinata has realised recently that he doesn’t really know an awful lot about the guy. What he does know can be considered the negative aspects of his personality, and as far as positive traits go he’s really pulling at straws trying to list them. He’s good at volleyball. He’s got determination. In his own weird way Hinata supposes Kageyama is ‘nice’. 

This revelation has thrown him for quite the loop. For how much they hang out together Kageyama shares near nothing about himself. It’s not surprising considering how aloof the guy is, but it still bothers Hinata how little he actually knows about Kageyama. He gets fucked by the guy on a bi-weekly basis yet he doesn’t know his favourite dinosaur?

“Unacceptable!” Hinata declares loudly. Kageyama jumps where he’s nestled against Hinata, just barely saving his laptop from toppling to the floor. “Kageyama, what’s your favourite dinosaur?”

Kageyama shoots him a bewildered look. “What?”

“I said ‘what’s your favourite din—“

“Yeah, I heard you the first time round.” The guy grumbles. “I meant ‘what’ as in ‘why would you ask me that’?’”

“‘M just curious.” Hinata explains plainly. “I realise I don’t know much about you.”

“And knowing my favourite dinosaur will help with that?”

“It might.” Hinata says primly, raising his chin.

Kageyama shakes his head with a sigh and returns to his laptop. “I don’t know, alright. I’m not a huge fan of dinosaurs.”

“What are you a fan of then? Aside from volleyball, that is.”

“Food, I guess.”

“What’s your favourite food?”

“Pork curry with an egg on top.”

Hinata makes a face. “Is it necessary to have an egg on top?”

Kageyama levels him with a stare. “The egg is _always_ necessary.”

Hinata has to clench his teeth together to keep the sudden laughter from bubbling out of him. “A-alright, duly noted. The egg is necessary.”

“ _Always_.” Kageyama intones.

“Always.” Hinata affirms, a wide smile stretching across his face. “Okay, what about your favourite movie?”

“Don’t have one.”

“Favourite song?”

“Don’t have one.”

“Favourite video game?”

“Don’t have one.”

Hinata hangs his head with a sigh. “You sure you’re not a robot?”

“Affirmative.” The guy responds, and hold up— was that a joke? “What about you? What’s your favourite video game?”

Hinata immediately perks up. “Well, technically I have several, but my current one is actually a game Kenma is developing. You remember Kenma, right?” He can tell from Kageyama’s expression that he most definitely does not remember their lord and saviour during these trying times. “He gathered our references for the group project and has been giving feedback on our drafts?”

“Oh, him.”

“Yes, him.” Hinata refrains from rolling his eyes. “He’s made this horror game for one of his modules, and I’m telling you, it’s the shit. It’s got puzzles, a creepy storyline, and the graphics are just amazing. It kind of plays like the old Pokémon games you used to play on Nintendo, you know? Like you interact with the characters in a sort of Murder Mystery way where you have to suss out clues. Actually, I’ve got the demo with me. You want to give it a whirl?”

Kageyama shrugs. “Sure.”

Hinata hurriedly shucks out of bed and stumbles toward his backpack. He rummages around for the game and his Kenma while Kageyama busies himself with putting away his laptop. As soon as Hinata slots the game into his console he thrusts it into Kageyama’s now empty hands. He helps the guy set up and work out the buttons, then resolves himself to a backseat role. He watches from over Kageyama’s shoulder, occasionally feeding him instructions or warning of danger as the guy progresses through the game.

Kageyama’s not as well-versed at gaming as Hinata, but it’s evident he becomes quickly engrossed in the game. Hinata makes a note in the back of his mind to relay this observation back to Kenma. Maybe Kenma will hold trial runs and Hinata and Kageyama could volunteer to participate. At several points in the game Kageyama offers Hinata the console, but Hinata declines, much rather wanting to watch Kageyama play. 

They complete a fair chunk of the game but are eventually forced to wind down. Kageyama has volleyball practice early the next morning and it’s tantamount he gets his beauty sleep. He calls it ’rest’, but Hinata knows what it really means. He grabs his game from Kageyama and deposits it into his backpack, starting in on gathering together his things.

“You’re not staying?” 

The question causes Hinata to cease his actions. He glances over at Kageyama who is already looking at him, eyebrows drawn together and a downward curve to his lips. Hinata scratches the back of his head. “Well, I don’t want to impose…”

Kageyama throws his thumb over his shoulder. “Just get into your side of the bed. You’ll get hit by a car if you walk home in this state.”

Hinata doesn’t need to be told twice. He strips down to his underwear and dives under the duvet, sinking into the mattress with a content sigh. He really was too damn tired to walk home. Before he forgets, Hinata grabs his phone and fires off a quick text to his mum explaining his absence, then tosses it aside. He drapes the duvet tighter around himself. Now for sleepytimes to come take him away.

Kageyama joins him in bed not long after, turning the light off before slipping in. He’s got a book and a pen in hand, and as soon as he’s settled, he clicks on the bedside lamp. A soft light washes over the room. Kageyama opens up the book and begins writing. 

Hinata angles his head toward Kageyama’s scribbling. “What are you writing?”

“It’s my volleyball journal. I’m writing down techniques I’ve learnt, flaws I can improve on. Other players’ stats. Things like that.”

Hinata hums out a soft laugh. “You really are obsessed.”

“It’s fun.”

“I’m glad.” Hinata yawns. “You don’t do this every night, right?”

“No. Only sometimes.”

Hinata rests his head against Kageyama’s hip, eyes drooping as tiredness seeps into him. “Someone who puts so much effort and energy into this sport will definitely make it big.”

Kageyama only hums in response.

Hinata allows himself to slip his eyes shut, Kageyama’s pen writing across the pages lulling him to sleep. Just as he’s floating off into slumber, he swears he can feel a warm hand stroking down his hair.

*

“I don’t see why I have to take a photo of this.” Kageyama complains as he tries to line the phone’s camera up neatly.

“For celebration purposes!” Hinata argues.

It has finally come time for them to submit their project. Fucking finally. Hinata has wasted so many tears and sleepless nights on this project, and now it was finally, finally, _finally_ over. And they’re even handing it in two days before the deadline – they really are a pair to be reckoned with. Hinata had insisted Kageyama take several pictures of him holding the printed-out version of it right before he deposited it into Mr. Takeda’s pigeonhole. He wants physical evidence of him having submitted the project just in case his rotten luck returns with a vengeance and it gets misplaced amongst all of Mr. Takeda’s paperwork.

Hinata can’t stop smiling like a maniac as he poses for the photos. He feels high as a kite, like his feet aren’t really touching the ground. He’d wasted an entire summer on this project, and unlike everything else he’s submitted in the past, he’s positive it will earn them a passing grade. Maybe not A+ material, but definitely passing. God, the bar was low, but Hinata can’t bring himself to care.

“I really don’t get you.” Kageyama lets out an exasperated sigh, taking yet another photo.

With shaking hands, Hinata finally drops the project into the pigeonhole. “There. That’s over and done with.”

Kageyama drops his arms back down. “Thank fuck.” 

“I still think we should’ve gotten a photo of you doing the same.”

“I really don’t need a photographic memory of me submitting the same project twice.”

“You didn’t even do it the first time round!”

“Technicalities.” Kageyama brushes off. He hands the phone back to Hinata, displaying the recent photos he’d taken on the screen. “Here.”

Hinata accepts the phone and instantly starts swiping through the images. He knew it. He looks like an absolute madman, but he can’t help it. He’s overjoyed to finally be done with it all. Even looking at the photos has him smiling to himself. Seventh semester, here he comes.

“Thanks.” Hinata pockets the phone. He looks up at Kageyama who is already looking down at him. A silence creeps in between them and comes to a rest. The smile gradually slips off Hinata’s face. The pair continue to stare at each other for an awkwardly long time.

“Wanna grab something to eat?” Kageyama proposes.

Hinata tilts his head to the side. “What for?”

Kageyama shrugs. “For celebrations?”

*

They end up at a small burger bistro not far from the university, with cheap prices and fatty meat, just how Hinata likes it. He’s treating himself today, what with it being a celebration, and orders practically half of everything off the menu. He briefly wonders if it’s overkill, but when Kageyama orders the other half of the menu he reasons it’s because they’re both athletes.

It’s whilst they’re both partaking in the feast ordered that Hinata notices how domestic this whole situation is. From the average customer’s perspective, they’re just two pals eating out at a restaurant together. But from Hinata’s point of view… He’s reminded once again of what Oikawa and Kuroo had shared with Hinata during their last interactions. They seemed to have sussed something out that Hinata hadn't yet. Or more accurately, had been procrastinating on analysing.

“Kageyama, have you ever had a boyfriend?” He asks out of the blue.

Kageyama pauses, then says, “No.”

“If you did, what type of things would you do together?”

“What is this, twenty questions?” The guy gestures at his plate. “I’m trying to eat my burger.”

“I’m just curious.” Hinata explains away, trying to keep the flush in his cheeks at bay. “I... I’ve recently been made aware of some things, and I just want to check.”

“Way to make it not sound ominous.” Kageyama says dryly.

“Would you please just—” Hinata breaks off with a grimace. “Would you please answer the question?”

Kageyama heaves a sigh, then drops his burger onto his plate. He instead picks up a single sweet potato fry and pops it into his mouth. “Hang out, I guess. Play volleyball. Eat out.”

“Would you buy them food?”

“Yeah.”

“Drinks too?”

“If I’m buying food, I might as well buy them drinks.”

“Would you cook for them?”

Kageyama raises a slender brow at him. “Are all your questions centred around food?”

“How about cuddling?”

“ _What?_ ”

Hinata’s nerves are getting the better of him. He’s fumbling, he knows it. He’s pretty sure Kageyama knows. Potentially also their waitress who is busy taking another table’s order. The cook in the kitchen probably also knows. The hurried conversation they’d had just now hadn’t offered Hinata enough information into Kageyama’s psyche, but that doesn’t stop him from using it as a jumping off point.

“Okay, Kageyama.” He sets down his cutlery and presses the palms of his hands together. “Based on what you told me just now— that description alone— it sounds like we’re boyfriends.”

Kageyama nods and continues eating.

Hinata’s mouth drops open. “You knew?!”

“I was hoping we’d just slip into it and you wouldn’t raise any questions.” Kageyama says, wiping his fingers on his napkin.

Hinata stares at him for a moment longer. “Are you for real?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Kageyama, I don’t—” Hinata grips the roots of his hair before instantly releasing them. He re-focuses his attention on Kageyama. “You’ve never dated anyone.”

“That’s right.”

“You know that I… I’m a dater. I love having a partner to try out new things with and slowly get to know a person. You…” Hinata hesitates briefly. “Don’t strike me as the same type.”

A sudden look of embarrassment comes over Kageyama’s expression, but it’s quickly masked with a cough. “It’s true I’ve never dated anyone before but I… there’s a first for everything.”

“Are you positive you want that first to be with me though?”

“Stop saying stupid things.” The guy mutters. “Of course, I do.”

Hinata can feel himself growing even more flustered. He slaps his cheeks with both hands.

Kageyama jumps in his seat. “What the hell!”

“Is this real…” Hinata murmurs to himself. His gaze instantly latches onto Kageyama. “Sorry, I’m not— I’m just making sure.”

Kageyama shakes his head. “You’re a fucking weirdo, you know that?”

Hinata drops his hands back to the table. “So, you want to date me?”

A small blush works its way across Kageyama’s cheeks. “…Yes.”

“You want to hang out with me?” Hinata prods.

Kageyama looks pained as he admits, “Yes.”

“And play volley together?”

“Yes.”

Hinata’s mouth twists up into a sly grin as his tone turns teasing. “And hold my hand?”

“Yes, goddamn it!” Kageyama erupts. “Stop asking these stupid questions. I want to do all of that with you.”

Hinata’s grin morphs into a content smile. He avoids Kageyama’s gaze as he shyly reveals, “I want to do it too.”

Kageyama chooses to ignore him, but Hinata can clearly see the blush painting his face. He reaches out and tries to take a hold of Kageyama’s hand. He says try, because for some reason Kageyama keeps evading his touch. Hinata attempts to grab it again, but the guy continues to move his hand away.

Finally, Hinata snaps, “Let me hold your hand, asshole!”

“Why?” Kageyama presses, suspicion lacing his tone. His hand is still kept close to his chest, as if he’s protecting it from whatever evil he seems to think Hinata is planning.

“Because that’s what boyfriends do, dumbass.”

Kageyama tenses in place. “Oh.”

“Yeah, fucking ‘oh’.” Hinata rolls his eyes. He holds out his hand once more, palm up, and waits for Kageyama to place his own hand into it. A few seconds trickle by before the guy does so. “Finally.”

“I didn’t know.” Kageyama pouts as he rubs his thumb over Hinata’s hand. It’s not exactly calloused, but not soft either. It just feels rough.

“It’s fine.” Hinata assures him, his temper simmering down. “We’ll just have to practice.”

Kageyama nods in agreement. “Practice does make perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always my oneshots are too damn long to be considered oneshots :’)
> 
> My first dip into the Haikyuu!! fandom, and unsurprisingly a KageHina fic as I love angry idiot pairings lol. I meant to write a meandering fic as I try to figure out how to write their dynamic, but alas, it ended up getting away from me...
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the read! :)


End file.
